


You're Perfect To Me // Zianourry Mpreg One Shot

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: Zianourry - Fandom
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was rejected and left out<br/>But She was so PERFECT TO ME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Perfect To Me // Zianourry Mpreg One Shot

You’re Perfect to me…. Zianourry One Shot I slowly approach her… \----------------------- We are big and happy family. We were all equal in love. No one is left out like the other people says but I guess when she started to grow up that changes everything. “Daddy can you carry me?” Little Darcy whispers as she eyes Niall with her jade green eyes. “I’m sorry Darce but I’m holding your little brother, go ask Daddy Liam.” At first I just let it pass maybe it was just a tiny pace. I just watch them and observe. \-------------------- Every Sunday was our family day. We always go to church and have a little picnic at the park. Liam carried his two toddler twins, Mikhail James Payne – Horan and Monet Jhasmine Payne – Malik along with Niall with his new bouncing baby girl, Scarlette Jae Horan – Payne with Zayn on the side with his baby boy and girl Jade Louise Malik – Tomlinson and Zain James Malik – Styles and Louis with his baby girl Cashmere Gale Tomlinson – Styles and I with my little girl Darcy Marie Angel Styles – Tomlinson. “Picnic! Picnic! We’re going to picnic!” Little Darce chanted as they walk towards the park entrance. Small cries started at Niall side, “Hush Baby Scarelette…” I look at his side as he tries to calm his baby girl. “Darcy it’s bad to shout like that, look at Baby Scarelette, she’s sleeping and you disturb her.” Liam scolded my little girl. I saw how my little Darcy face fell, “I’m sorry Daddy Liam and Daddy Niall. I-It won’t happen again.” She whispers as she hides her face at the crook of my neck. It hurts me, like millions of knives stab my heart of my tiny little girl. “It’s okay Darce. Daddies are just concerned.” I gently rub her back to soothe her. The rest of the day was fine. The kids are playing happy at the playground while we chatted along in the picnic blanket we set up. My darted towards my little Darcy. I frown when I don’t see her with her other siblings. “I’ll just find Darcy.” I slowly made my way towards the kids. Liam’s twins are in the swing while Zayn’s kids and Louis are playing at the sandbox, “Zain baby have you seen my little Darcy?” I asks as I approach them. “I don’t know. Was she here with us?” I frowned. “Yeah, have you seen her?” I asks. “We don’t know. She was so tiny that’s why we don’t see her.” Jade answered. Annoyance rises in me, “Jade, Zain is that how you answer your Daddy?” I tried to calm down. Their lips started to tremble, “No. I’m sorry.” Zain whispers. “You are not our Daddy and you made Zain cry!” Jade started her tantrums and cries for Zayn’s help. I started at them in shock. How could they! “Harry? What’s happening there?” I heard Zayn distressed voice. “Daddy! Daddy Harry made Zain cry!” Jade shouted. I saw a furious Zayn approach us, “Harry you have no right to hurt my kid!” Zayn started to yell. “Wait! I didn’t yell at him! I was just asking if they saw Darcy. He started to cry!” I tried to explain. “Daddy Zayn, let’s go home.” Jade tug her father’s trousers. “Yeah, let’s go.” Zayn replied, “And you, Harry don’t ever touch my kids. And I would never touch yours. Go find her.” Zayn spat. “Fine.” I whispered in defeat and look for my own daughter. I heard small sniffles behind the big tree at the park. I turn and look where it came from and that broke my heart as I saw my little Darcy face on her knees as she silently crying. I step close to her, “Baby Darcy, why are you crying?” I ask. She looks up at me with her tear stained face, “N-No one is likes to play with me.” She wipes her tears. “Daddy will play with you.” I offered as I held her close. “You always played with me Papa. I just want to play with them. ” My little Darcy whispers. “They were just busy.” I responded. “Do they like me Papa?” Suddenly Darcy asks. I look at her, “Why do you asks that? Of course they like you.” “I-I just felt like they, all don’t like me. And I saw how they treated you. They were always bad to us.” Through Darcy’s confession I felt someone triggers something in me. “They weren’t that bad Baby. Give them a chance. They love us so much you’ll see.” I carried her and get back to the lads. Zayn still felt remorse towards me, I know since he doesn’t even approach me unlike the others. I let it all pass. \--------------------------------- “DARCY!” I heard Zayn yelled upstairs. I shot through me seat as I took the stairs. I heard cries from Darcy’s room. “GIVE BACK JADE’S BARBIE DOLL! NOW!” I heard Zayn yelled. I furiously open the door. “ZAYN!” I shouted as I glance at my trembling daughter. “She took Jade’s Barbie Doll.” Zayn sighed. Darcy looks up at me, “P-Papa, I don’t took Jade’s Doll. I-I tried just touches it. ” Darcy whispers. “Jade said you took it with her permission.” Zayn said. “N-No. She’s lying Daddy Zayn. I just tried to touch it.” Darcy cries. “Are you telling my Jade is a liar? She saw you took her doll!” Zayn started to yell again. “ZAYN! DON’T SHOUT AT HER! SHE JUST A KID! STOP IT!” I yelled and carried my daughter in my arms and head down the living room. “IF YOU JUST TEACH HER NOT TO STEAL PROBABLY THIS WON’T HAPPENED!” Zayn shouted through upstairs. I tried to calm and let it pass. I saw Louis, Liam and Niall disappointed look, “What?” They just shook their heads. I took my car keys and wallet, “P-Papa, w-where a-are w-we going?” Darcy asks. “Will go somewhere you’ll enjoy.” I tried to cheer her up. I drove us at the Toy’s R Us. I saw Darcy face light up as we entered the toy store. That day I let it pass like the others. I saw Darcy cheer with joy as I let her choose her own Barbie Doll collection probably more than her siblings has. We practically brought everything she wants. It broke my heart when I realize and see how Darcy let her carefree side inside the store, she smiles so happily and she let herself lose unlike inside our house. I just let the day end with Darcy permanent smile in her face. \----------------------------- It was a cold and stormy night when I entered the house from my work as a top executive in the law firm that I worked at. I hang my coat and remove my shoes and head towards the kitchen where a small dim light from the opened fridge light up. Curiosity strike I step close and observe who the one digging food was at night, probably Niall. My eyes widens as I saw a tiny figure in front of the fridge, eating like no tomorrow was my little girl Darcy. I approach her immediately, “Hi Baby girl.” I gently carried her shock expression and trembling body. “P-Papa you’re here!” She whispers. I frowned, since when she started to talk quite? “What are you doing here? You should sleep like your brother and sisters.” I glance at what she was eating, cookies and a bottle of orange juice. I tried to calm my ranging nerves, “Darcy have you eaten dinner?” I ask. Darcy look at my with fear in her eyes, “Yes P-Papa. I ate already.” She looks down at her lap. “Darcy tells Papa the truth.” I convince her. I saw how she shook her curly head as droplets of tears stain her jump suite, “N-No. They didn’t approach me to eat P-Papa.” Darcy answered. “Where are you that time?” I ask her. I started to think. “I just stood there,” She pointed at the kitchen door frame, “They didn’t even saw me. I was calling them, I even called Daddy Louis but he was busy with Gale and the others too.” She keeps crying as she tells me the truth. Anger boils inside of me, “What do you wanna eat? I’ll cook your food.” I fired up the stove and gather some ingredients from the fridge. I choose to cook her spaghetti since it was her favorite. “Tomorrow, Daddy will take you to his work. You want that?” I ask her. She squealed in happiness. “REALLY!? YEHEY!” She yelled as she snake her short thin arms around my waist. “WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS?” Liam’s voice rings around the kitchen where I and Darcy at. “Liam you’re up?” I ask. “Probably, the twins startled at their slumber cause your daughter is so noisy.” Hint of sarcasm was in Liam’s voice. “S-Sor-ry Daddy L-Liam.” Darcy whispers behind me. “Stop being so noisy and probably stop talking and be quite for once, can you see everybody was sleeping. Give us a break.” Liam sighed in cessation. I step close at Liam, “Hey, that’s not the way to talk to her. She was just a kid. And probably she won’t be up this time if all of you approach her to eat. She was rummaging the fridge and starving cause she was hungry, all of you don’t feed her of her dinner! I was cooking for her see?” I spat and my father instinct kicks in. “We are calling her for dinner time and she was busy playing at her room. Louis even called her. Darcy! Stop lying to your Papa!” Liam yelled. “’M n-not lying. I was there when you called me but a-all of you didn’t even notice me.” I watch as Darcy started to cry. “You know what if you just quit you’re damn job and took care of your own daughter probably she won’t be hungry!” Liam started to walk upstairs. I glared at him, how he dare say that! “Fine!” I yelled in defeat. I felt Darcy tugging my trousers, “P-Papa, stop yelling. Can we just ate, I’m hungry.” She said and I gently settled her down the higher chair. I will let it pass for Darcy’s sake. \---------------------- Days, weeks and months drag on to their household. The kids keep on growing like it used to but Darcy is always left out. I just let it all pass. I knew to myself that something will definitely change the way they treat Darcy. All I care was Darcy in this situation. But what I saw was the opposite of what I was thinking. The lads always rejecting Darcy in front of me, they always left her out. I saw how Darcy’s face fell whenever Liam, Niall, Louis and Zayn don’t approach her. I continue my work and I always brought Darcy along to my work so the pass incidents won’t happened again. They kids are all started their schooling. Even Darcy started hers. She was in preschool along Zayn’s and Liam’s. Darcy was so happy when they started to buy her own school supplies. I brought her the best things and I even made her own lunch. I thought very thing is fine. Darcy was happy whenever she got home from school; she always finished her lunch box. “Darcy how was your school?” I ask her as I wash her dishes. “Fine. We learned new things like drawing and we sang songs!” She animatedly tells. Scarllete cries approach as, “Darcy pushes me! She push me hard.” Liam’s girl wailed. I saw a furious Louis heading towards us, “DARCY!” Louis yelled and I saw how he grips his own daughter’s arms in front of me. Darcy started to cry, “D-Daddy Louis!” She wailed. “Why did you push Scarlette?” Louis asks. “I-I didn’t push her. I was helping her to s-stand up c-cause our o-other c-classmate p-pushes h-her.” Through her hiccups she answered. “Louis.” I gently pray Darcy in Louis vice grip. “NO! Harry you always let her pass. Jade told me how she pushes Scarlette. See, she has a bruise on her arm.” I saw a small bruise into Scarlette arms. “I was a tiny bruise Louis, let it through. I’ll explain to Liam.” I gently calm him. “No. She needs a punishment. She was always hard headed to her siblings. She won’t listen to me, to Liam, Niall and even Zayn. Do you know that Zayn and Liam are pregnant and she always stresses them!” Louis blurted out. “Excuse me? Are you saying that I didn’t raise ‘our’ daughter well?” “Yes, she always calling for you. She was almost a dog following you around.” “How dare you! She was your daughter too! Don’t you ever compare her to a dog? And probably if you took a glance at her like you always do to the others she won’t have to approach me. She would probably open up to you. She won’t be afraid to approach her ‘OWN’ father. But I don’t see that. I always see how all of you rejected her. I always see how all of you left her alone.” Tears started to prickle in the corner of me eyes. “You know what just go to them, it seems like you don’t even care for her or me. Let’s be civil from now on. I just want her to have a complete family that’s why even if leaving cross my mind I didn’t let it get through me. I always think Darcy first unlike you.” I gently carried Darcy and head towards my room. She was crying at the top of her lungs. She never cried like that before and it scares me like hell. “Darcy, baby girl.” I gently soothed her. She keeps on wailing in my arms. “P-P-Pa-pa…” Darcy started to went limp into my arms. I panicky shook her, “Darcy baby! Open your eyes for Papa! D-Darcy.!” I dash her out of the room and grab my keys. Never minding the other people inside the house. \------------------------------------ We slowly approach her. With a flowers in his right hand and a small tiny hand in his left hand. I slowly kneel down at her. Placing her favorite Daisy flowers. “Daddy who is she?” Little Milleceth Darcy asks. “She was you older sister. Darcy Marie Angel.” I whisper as tears started to pour into my eyes. “You name me after her?” Milleceth asks. “Yeah, she was so perfect to me you, Milly.” I let Milly my four year old daughter seat in front of her older sister grave. “Hi, Sister Darcy! I love you.” Milly showered her with kisses. Darcy Marie Angel Styles February 5, 2013 - December 21, 2021 An Angel, And a perfect daughter I watch as Milly talk to her… It’s been five years since she left me. I watch as she died. Sever heart attack. It was the reason why she left me. She left me alone but deep inside my heart I knew she was in a place where she won’t feel any rejection and being left out. She was now in a place where she will feel love and peace. Now she was in peace so was I. I left permanently Louis and the other lads. I know what I do was for good. I won’t let them treat my one and only daughter Milly the way they treat my Angel. I move one and I hope they move one too. \------------------- I sat down close to her as possible. The Doctors inform me that she only has a little time and I would cherish that time with her. “P-P-Papa?” Through her breathing tube I heard Darcy called for me. “Yes baby?” I asks. “Am I perfect for you?” She asks and I now it was her last minute of her life. “You were always perfect for me, baby. Remember that Papa always love you.” I silently sob. “Thank you. I love you too Papa.” Loud beep is all I heard after that nothing else matters to me. "You are perfect to me.”


End file.
